


【佑灰】生病纪实

by Lynn7



Series: 佑灰 [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 佑灰 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621867
Kudos: 7





	【佑灰】生病纪实

**“因为那个时候圆佑身体特别不好”——文俊辉**

———————— 

是瘦弱的人啊。文俊辉咬着吸管想。 

第一次见面的时候全圆佑好巧不巧穿了件绿色的衣服靠墙站着，文俊辉迷迷糊糊走进来弯腰打了一圈招呼正想往墙边走找个地方坐下来窝着，头顶直直往全圆佑胸口撞去，正巧文俊辉正在箍牙，正巧那天全圆佑没戴眼镜，于是全圆佑低头唾沫星子喷了一脸，于是文俊辉抬头，正好看见全圆佑眯着眼睛皱着眉。

文俊辉赶紧往后跳了一步，跳完觉得不太礼貌，也不敢揉脑袋就往人家身边蹭，“对不起呀，我不是故意的，你没事吧！”韩语说得还不是很顺溜，又蹦出几颗唾沫星子亲昵地往全圆佑脸上飞去，全圆佑摸了把脸，低头一张猫脸，两只大眼睛圆鼓鼓睁着，他这时候大脑还来得及指挥嘴巴把快要说出口的话换成“没事。”

文俊辉这才松了口气，直起腰伸出表示友好的手，“你好我是文俊辉，是新来的练习生，请多指教。”

“我是全圆佑。”全圆佑的大脑又没能来得及控制住他的右手。握上之前，文俊辉已经像只猫一样跑远了，“哎呀哎呀他可真瘦呀，我脑袋好痛。”嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨钻进全圆佑耳朵。

啊，你的脑袋没事吧。全圆佑想起那颗脑袋往肋骨上撞的感觉，一点微长的发丝扫过露在外面的脖子，是个冒失的小男孩呢，全圆佑想。这时候他才感受到一点胸口传来的钝痛，还是个头很硬的小男孩，他又补充道。

当然，全圆佑这时候也不会知道，因为第一次见面的严肃表情让文俊辉下意识认为全圆佑是个严肃又冰冷的人，硬生生将他排到了友情队伍的最后。

文俊辉也不会知道，在他打造友情队伍的时候，全圆佑已经偷偷看到了他吃东西漏饭讲话漏风包里偷偷塞零嘴的雄姿，以至于在两个人第一次练习后的饭桌上看见文俊辉面前简单的汉堡薯条单人餐时，贴心地问要不要稍微加一点玉米圣诞炸鸡翅，旁边还有一家奶茶店。

我其实吃的不多，文俊辉还是红着耳朵点了点头，顺手接过全圆佑递过来的奶茶。

“你不吃吗？”

“我不爱吃这种东西。”

“可是圆佑你真的好瘦啊，我们训练这么累要多吃点才行啊。”

于是全圆佑在文俊辉的视线下多加了一对烤翅，文俊辉开心了，吃得更香了。

瘦削的全圆佑在文俊辉的印象中终于变成瘦弱的全圆佑。因为体质太差经常生病，甚至还有胃病，吃的东西更要注意。

文俊辉甚至觉得全圆佑像一个脆弱的瓷娃娃，在小绿锅里碰撞着碰撞着，不知道什么时候会突然碎裂，然后消失。练习生的训练太累了，有时候早上会做梦，梦里碎裂的声音让文俊辉一下子惊醒，摸黑爬到全圆佑身边，看见他好好盖着被子也没有发热，再拽着衣角睡过去。有几次正好遇上全圆佑胃疼，手伸上去摸到一脑门冷汗，赶紧爬起来给他倒热水吃药，倒也这么磕磕绊绊地过去了。

少年人长得快，晚上有时候能听见骨头咔咔拉长的声音，裤子短了衣服小了，闹哄哄一个房间的少年人交换着衣服交换着青春的梦。

全圆佑还是瘦弱的，几根骨头撑着松松垮垮的衣服，文俊辉倒是长得好，原本的长头发剃短了显出精神的模样。全圆佑还是吃不多，但是他爱跟文俊辉挤在一起吃饭，文俊辉吃东西很香，连带着全圆佑的胃也能因为开心而多塞下一点东西。

下雨天总是令人讨厌，但雨不大，文俊辉撑着伞在一旁踩水坑玩。

全圆佑微微避过那些水坑，有时候他其实分不太清这个同龄的朋友的真实年纪，不知道李灿会不会和他玩得更好。

“圆佑圆佑，你看。”刻意压低的声音透过雨声传来的时候有点模糊。

“是小猫欸，不知道谁遗弃的真可怜。”文俊辉蹲在纸箱旁边，小心地用伞遮住它们。

“我们把他们送到附近的宠物站去可以吗？我认识的就拐两个路口就可以了。”

按照规定今天他们应该在6点前回到宿舍现在已经5点30了，但是文俊辉的眼睛里湿漉漉的，全圆佑蹲下来的时候叫声柔柔地缠上来，可怜得很，如果说不行，我好像会成为坏人呢。全圆佑想。

“当然可以，我们走吧。”文俊辉抱着纸箱子全圆佑给他撑着伞。雨水打在伞面上，像是心脏跳动的声音。

回去后两个人衣服都湿了，胜宽大呼小叫闹出了所有人，被推搡着进去洗澡。

“圆佑先去吧，我先擦干就行了。”文俊辉推着全圆佑进浴室，没有给他什么选择。全圆佑出来的时候文俊辉坐在沙发上捧着姜汤喝，热气升起来全圆佑看不清文俊辉的脸。

文俊辉发烧了，在淋雨的第二天。

徐明浩大早上起来一摸急得韩语开了加速器。全圆佑站着，被身边着急的人挤来挤去。文俊辉半张脸埋在被子里，眼睛紧闭着，头发被汗打湿耷拉在两边，露出光洁的额头。

原来臭屁小孩也会发烧吗？

他蹲下来，把文俊辉的手脚塞到被子里，再把被子拉下来好让他可以呼吸。

我留下来照顾他吧。全圆佑说。

尹净汉指使着金珉奎把徐明浩架走，关上房门的时候太阳正好出来，透过窗户挤进狭窄的室内。全圆佑的轮廓都变得模糊。

练习生活太累了，但是，友情在看不见的地方像树根狠狠扎下，再疯狂生长。

全圆佑没有照顾过人。他有很多被照顾的心得，眼下正有一个对象可以让他把这些心得一一去运用。他把文俊辉拉起来，哄着吃下去两颗药。文俊辉有这么重的吗？全圆佑给他盖上被子，背上出了一身汗。

接下去应该干嘛呢？刚刚测过体温，过一段时间再测。醒过来的时候会饿吧应该要煮粥才可以。

应该要煮粥才可以，对。全圆佑想。但是我没有煮过粥。应该让金珉奎留下的。

全圆佑对着电饭煲站了一会。探出头去，文俊辉盖着被子安静地躺着。

煮粥而已。先洗米，然后加适量水，再按下开关。

为什么米会跟着水一起冲出去？适量什么是适量？为什么盖子旁边会有白色的泡沫冒出来？

啊好烫，全圆佑把开关按掉，台子上一团糟，锅里漫出来的米浆稀稀拉拉从台子上往下滴，滴到全圆佑的脚面上。

我为什么不叫外卖呢？我为什么要提出自己留下来照顾他？我要怎么清理掉这堆垃圾？全圆佑一脚跨出厨房。

文俊辉坐了起来，头发乱蓬蓬翘着，他听到声音慢慢把头转向厨房。

然后全圆佑听到他的小男孩说：“圆佑呀，你也淋到雨了，有没有事？”

小男孩声音又软又甜，只能看见两只眼睛闪着细碎的光。

于是全圆佑抬脚向文俊辉走去。

我应该要把他的手塞进被子里，他想。


End file.
